Bad Habits
by ricetard
Summary: Light hates it when Ryuuzaki bites his nails, Ryuu just wants to know if Light is gay or not. Light/L SLASHYFLUFFYYAOIYAY :D


**EDIT: I apologize for my previous spelling issue with Matsuda's name xD I was aware of it, but fanfiction was not letting me revise it...anyways. XD**

**o.o I haven't written a fanfiction in a REALLY long time. But I guess this is what I get for JUST finishing the Death Note series (yesterday!!). A little piece of fanfiction xD I tried to keep them as IC as possible (though I'm not quite sure it worked). I also prefer referring to L as Lawliet or Ryuuzaki, so forgive me for that as well. This is while they're chained, before anyone "main" (coughcoughnotgivingoutspoilerscoughcough) dies. The beginning is basically an indirect first-POV of Ryuuzaki. So enjoy! **

**I also bite my nails too. .**

**--**

Ryuuzaki had a bad habit.

He bit his fingernails.

Actually, quite frankly, he couldn't do anything without something keeping his mouth busy. Which was why he liked to eat sweets so much—they kept his mouth busy _and_ they were delicious—but lately, as Yagami-kun had joined the police force and they became chained, for some odd reason, Light had made it a habit and daily chore of his own to watch what Ryuuzaki was eating. He shouldn't care, but Ryuuzaki supposed that after all their time together, he must at least have a _tiny_ spark of care for him.

The worst part was that Yagami-kun couldn't do anything about this bad habit of Ryuuzaki's. No matter how many times he slapped his hands, punched him (as the usual, but Ryuuzaki would usually retaliate by kicking him, which was also as usual but didn't really give Raito another way to respond to that), scolded him and the like, Ryuuzaki didn't seem to care, and constantly bit his fingernails, both when Light could and could not see. The younger boy had finally given up on his scoldings, and forced himself to live with Ryuuzaki's immaculate habit.

As they were sitting together in the living room, accompanied by Misa-chan (who, of course, was supposed to be Light's girlfriend, but he barely had any feelings for her and it was her psychotic love for him that really made up their relationship), there was an awkward silence that was only filled with the sound of Ryuuzaki biting his fingernails. After Ryuuzaki's massive pigging out on all the food that Watari had given them in the room, Misa had finally complained about the constant messy consumption of food Ryuuzaki had taken in, and did not want any more food sent to them. So after that, the stillness that took up most of the time on their dates was no longer filled with the sounds of Ryuuzaki's messy eating, but rather, the sound of Ryuuzaki's messy finger-biting.

After twenty minutes or so, while Ryuuzaki was busy working on a hangnail and Light was pointedly looking away, thoroughly disgusted to be chained to such a person with this habit, Misa-chan finally got irritated to her peak. She jumped up from the couch across from them, and shouted at Ryuuzaki,

"Could you please _stop_ that? It's gross and noisy, not to mention simply unhealthy!"

Light turned to her, slightly alarmed, as Misa-chan glared at Ryuuzaki. Who, on the other hand, still with his finger in his mouth, glanced up to look at Misa inquisitively. Finally, he responded (as everyone in the room, as well as everyone else who was monitoring them in the other room with the cameras),

"Misa-chan's possibility of the second Kira has gone up by five-percent."

"Urgh!" Misa stomped around the room, as Light went back to staring around the suite boredly. "Why are you so obsessed with Kira so much, Ryuuzaki-san? If Kira was so important to you, you would have caught him already! If I didn't know better, I would think that you _loved_ Kira, not hated him."

"Hmm." Ryuuzaki continued biting his left hand's pointer finger, while casting his baggy-looking eyes up in thought. "I don't think so. It's merely the passion of wanting to catch him so much. I would much rather die than fall in love with such a heartless mass murderer."

"So? With all that _passion_ that you have," Misa spat, "you would have caught him by now! You're completely obsessed with him!"

"I think I already have caught him," Ryuuzaki simply replied, looking over at Light. "Light-kun _is_ Kira. But Kira must have possessed the ability to change the power of killing, or something of the sort. I just need to figure out how he works."

"Ugh!" Misa said again, rolling her eyes and continuing to pace around the room. "All this talk about Kira. Kira, Kira, Kira. You don't do anything except for look for Kira, talk about Kira, think about Kira, eat sweets and hang around Light-kun all day. Are you in love with _Kira_ or _Light_, hmm? Why did you even suggest being chained with _my_ boyfriend?"

"I suppose Light-kun is rather likeable." Ryuuzaki turned his head to look at the boy beside him, who's cheeks had gotten a light shade of pink when he had said this. "But no, Misa-chan, I am not in love with Kira. Or, rather, I wouldn't be if he wasn't Light."

Light's cheeks only got slightly pinker at this, but that was his only reaction. Misa, on the other hand, got herself fired up.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" she asked furiously. "Does that mean that it's possible for you to fall in love with _my_ boyfriend?"

"A higher possibility than me falling in love with Kira, or yourself for that matter," Ryuuzaki responded, observing his left middle finger. "If you forgive me for this, Yagami-kun is much more attractive than you, Misa-chan."

"Are you _gay_?!" Misa's face got much more red as well, but unlike Light, it was out of pure rage, not embarrassment. "Is my boyfriend chained to a _gay man_? This is terrible! Oh, this is terrible! This is a giant break point in our relationship!"

"Calm down, Misa." Light finally spoke for the first time in those past twenty minutes, his face relatively much more flushed than it was before. The idea of being chained to Ryuuzaki hadn't really struck him as to be strange, creepy or "terrible", as Misa had clearly thought. However, if Ryuuzaki really was gay, it would just make things slightly more awkward between them.

" 'Calm down'?! How do you expect me to calm down?!" Misa flared her nostrils angrily, looking at Light. "I have nothing against homos, but this is threatening to our relationship, Light-kun! Being chained to a _gay man_…" She glared at Ryuuzaki.

"I think that's enough. You should get out of the room to get a little air and rest your head for a bit," Light said calmly, looking towards the door. Misa pouted.

"Come on, Misa-chan." Light got up from the couch, taking Ryuuzaki along with him, and put his hand on Misa's back, guiding her towards the door. "Just take a deep breath and get some rest out here, okay? And when you think you're recomposed, you can come in, all right?"

"All right, Light." Misa gave him a dazzling smile. "Just be careful, with that Ryuuzaki character. He's bad news." She pointedly gave Ryuuzaki a suspicious scowl, who was too busy biting his pinky nail to notice. Light rolled his eyes and gently pushed Misa out the door.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll be fine. Just go out and be safe, okay? And don't leave the building." He shut the door, and then he and Ryuuzaki made their way back to the couches.

They sat there for a while, Ryuuzaki continuously biting his nails as Light sighed, slightly annoyed at his bad habit yet at the same time amused. He looked around the plain white room, which was only mildly decorated with plants and furniture, but as the constant _click, click, click_ continued to fill up their silence, Light decided to get Ryuuzaki talking so he would stop annoyingly biting his nails.

"Were you serious about me being a likeable person?" he asked the man beside him, looking over curiously. From perched on the sofa mattress next to him, Ryuuzaki nodded.

"You are a very likeable person, Yagami-kun," he replied. "You're intelligent, kind, and very attractive. If I didn't suspect you of being Kira, I might even like you."

"Does that mean you're gay?" Light shifted slightly uncomfortably under Ryuuzaki's impenetrable gaze, that was now observing him quite intently. "Is Misa right?"

"What do you mean about 'gay'?" Ryuuzaki asked, tilting his head slightly, not seeming to understand. "There was something detestable about the way Misa-chan said it. What does it mean?"

"Oh right, I forgot you have the social skills of a watermelon…" sighed Light, looking up and blushing a bit.

"Mmm, watermelon," Ryuuzaki said slightly dazedly, distracted by the mention of food. Light rolled his eyes to himself once again, but didn't bother to explain what "gay" meant, until Ryuuzaki snapped his attention back on track.

"So what does gay mean?" he asked.

"Oh, er, I suppose since you're rarely out, you don't really know what that means," said Light, blushing even a bit more. "Er, it means that men are attracted to men and women are attracted to women."

"Hmmm…" Ryuuzaki lifted his finger out of his mouth and put it to his lips inquisitively. "And this is a bad thing?"

"Well, I suppose not, but I guess Misa is slightly concerned that if you're gay and you're chained to me, we might 'do something'," Light blushed. "Since we're both men. It's just her being paranoid, that's all."

"Ah." Ryuuzaki resumed his nail-biting, but then he turned to Light and asked mischievously, "So, are _you_ gay?"

Light's face, this time, flushed even a deeper shade of red than before. Not quite sure knowing how to answer, he responded, "Well, I've never really thought about it before…"

"Oh really." Ryuuzaki observed his left hand, and then started chewing on his thumbnail. "I've never really thought about being attracted to anyone, but it's pretty clear to myself that I prefer males over females. So what about you?"

"Oh, er…" Light still wasn't sure how to answer. Ryuuzaki had just indirectly confessed that he was indeed gay, so if he said something like that, then of course anyone with a reasonable mind would think that they would at least "try something". So instead, he retaliated with a question of his own.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Ryuuzaki's attention was still firmly on biting his thumbnail, but he glanced over at Light inquiringly, wondering what he was talking about.

"Why do you bite your nails?" Light hoped that he hadn't noticed the sudden change of subject, and that he was "distracted" by Ryuuzaki's constant bad habit. "You heard what Misa said. It's unhealthy, noisy, messy and gross. So why do you do it?"

"I believe she only said it was unhealthy, noisy and gross. She never mentioned it being messy." Still, Ryuuzaki didn't stop his impeccable habit. "And I do it because I have to. My mouth always has to be busy doing something. I would much rather eat sweets, but as you can tell, Misa-chan took them away, so the next best thing for me to do is bite my nails. That I can do anywhere, can I not?"

"Yes, but…" Light sighed and looked over to his chained partner. "Do you think you could do something more, I don't know, healthy, _not_ noisy, _not_ messy and _not_ gross?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Ryuuzaki asked, suddenly stopping biting his nails and looking over at Light. Light shrugged.

"I dunno. Find a hobby or something. Paint, write, draw?" he suggested boredly, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. "All I know is that your impossible habit of biting your nails is going to be hard living with if we're going to be chained like this for a while."

"Being chained to a gay man like me?" Ryuuzaki gave Light an inconceivable smirk. "You never really told me if _you_ were gay or not, you know."

"Like it matters," snorted Light, trying not to let the blush that he could feel forming on his neck noticeably rise on his cheeks. Ryuuzaki crouched towards him, inching a little closer in interest.

"Well, I suppose if we are going to be like this for a while, we should get to know each other better," he replied, still staring at Light.

"If we're going to get to know each other better, then you could at least tell me your real name," Light answered. "I'm tired of having to call you 'L' and your fake alias 'Ryuuzaki' all the time. You just need to tell me your real name and we can get it over with." Why he said the last statement, he was not quite sure.

Ryuuzaki smirked. "And why would I tell you my real name?" he countered. "If it's so important to you. I thought Ryuuzaki would suffice at the least."

"Because you suggested us getting to know each other better." Light took his gaze up to the ceiling. "Which brings us to where we began."

"When you wanted me to stop biting my nails?" Ryuuzaki nibbled on his right pointer finger.

"No, when you asked me if I was gay," Light replied, sighing. "Which I'm not answering, by the way."

"The chances of you being gay is eighty-two percent," Ryuuzaki said smartly.

"Whatever you want to believe." Light rolled his eyes. "So your mouth really always has to be busy?"

"Yes." Ryuuzaki licked his lips quickly. "I'm usually biting or chewing on something. Eating is always my preference, but biting my nails is second best. If you're so annoyed by it, I could always find another way to busy my mouth, but I'm not quite sure if the things I have in mind are quite acceptable."

"No, it's all right." Light looked back at Ryuuzaki, suddenly noticing how large and dark his eyes were. He quickly glanced away, and continued, "What kind of things do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Ryuuzaki turned to look at him. "Are you gay, Light-kun?"

"W-What? What does this have to do with you biting your nails?" Light seemed very thrown off by this question. Ryuuzaki suppressed a small chuckled and leaned in closer, observing Light.

"I just want to know, Light-kun," he said, placing a gentle bitten finger on Light's nose. "Are. You. Gay."

"Um." Light hesitantly looked at the finger at the tip of his nose, and then back into the dark swimming pools on Ryuuzaki's face. Then he answered, "Yes."

"Hmm." Ryuuzaki smirked. "Then, have you kissed a man before?"

"Uh, no, of course not!" Light replied quickly. "I've only kissed girls, but that was for show and stuff…I've never really taken any interest in any guy in particular, but—mm!"

He was quickly cut off by the older man delicately pressing his lips on his own. Ryuuzaki's mouth was warm and soft unlike what Light expected, and Light instinctively put his arms on his waist before kissing back. Ryuuzaki's body leaned more against him, but he was surprisingly extremely light that he ended up falling on his body, his arms entangling themselves around his waist. Light's tongue soon found its dominance in Ryuuzaki's mouth, and flicked itself upwards towards his teeth, causing a sensation in Ryuuzaki's body that he had never experienced before. He suddenly broke the liplock, somewhat unsure.

"What is it, Ryuu-kun?" asked Light in a somewhat much different voice than he had used with anyone before, particularly Misa. The playful nickname was not helping Ryuuzaki's thoughts.

"I think I have just found a better way to keep my mouth busy," Ryuuzaki replied, with lack of any other serious answer. Light laughed, and closed the gap between them again, as the two men started passionately and ravishly kissing each other without any lack of dignity. Their bodies entangled, as they really went at it.

On the monitors, Matsuda, Shoichiro, Mogi and Aizawa stared open-mouthed at what they were seeing on the screens before them. Then Matsuda, ever the silence-breaker, sighed and said,

"I'll go get Misa-Misa."

--

**That wasn't too bad, wasn't it? Ah, well…I love Motsu-kun! :D**


End file.
